


A Blur Of Lines

by dearxalchemist



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Multi, answered prompts, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Marvel drabbles and answered prompts. Regarding mostly romantic situations and established relationships in different settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Quiet [Alex/Jan]

He’s not speaking to her. He’s just staring at her like she’s a ghost. Her hair is shorter, its touching the back of her neck but only barely. Dark eyes are turned down and her brows are pulled together. Her pale skin is dotted in blood. There’s a lot of it, so much of it is sliding down her black and gold uniform. There’s rips along the seams and bends of her knees and elbows. She looks like she’s fought off an army for him. 

"Janet." Alex speaks up, voice is hoarse and he wonders if she’s real at all. Or if this is just some trick of the reality bending around them. Maybe he’s dead a second time. Maybe this isn’t real and the woman before him is some optic illusion here to tell him of everything he’s done wrong. 

One of her wings is damaged, its broken to the left, bent at an odd angle and flutters before she lands. Her boots hit the ground and she stumbles. Her knees wobble and then hit the ground, dirt sticks to all the blood on her. There’s a silence ringing around her, she can’t hear him. The explosions around them have temporarily deafened her. There’s a trail of crimson sliding from her left ear, clinging to a diamond studded earring. 

Her gloved hands grab at the Earth and she pulls herself up. Her breathing is heavy, chest shuddering as she crawls herself towards him. He’s injured but she looks like a form of death, but Janet is unyielding. She does not give in, she doesn’t falter. She moves towards her husband with a determination that will keep them alive. The world around her is quiet and blurry, her mind has screamed his name a thousand times but for some reason, her lips can’t form his name. 

Alex stretches his hand out with the palm facing the heavens and his fingers curling just to reach her.Her hand falls in his and he grips her with all the strength he can muster. He yanks on her arm, her elbow folding in and she falls against his injured side. He tenses when she hits him but both arms wrap around her. Alex is pulling her in and her smaller hands are closing over his, toying with his wedding band as she lays her head back on to his chest. The world around them is falling apart and she can’t hear a single word yet, but her thoughts are screaming his name. Asking him silently over and over again if he’s okay and telling him it’s over, it’s over and she loves him.


	2. No Chances [Carol/Jess]

Jessica is bleeding. Though to Carol it’s more like gushing and there’s a lot of it. Too much of it. Carol’s boots hit the ground first and she’s running for the woman on the ground. Jessica is heaving, her lungs are trying to work despite the hole in one of them. There’s red everywhere. It’s soaking in to the earth and the arachnid is trying to move her hands by the time Carol gets to her.

Falling to her knees, Carol folds both hands over her best friend’s chest and holds still with pressure. Jessica’s mask is off and her green eyes are lined with tears. Bits of the saline is slipping from the corners of them as her mouth opens and closes. If these were lighter circumstances, Carol would crack a joke. She can’t though, she can’t find any words at the moment. Instead she’s holding on to the wound but it’s not helping. Bits of crimson is slipping between her fingers. It’s soaking in to her gloves. 

"H-Hey." Jess manages this stupid greeting. Her lips even quirk up because she’s trying to make everything around her light. She’s trying to keep her calm even if her chest is heaving and there’s blood everywhere. 

"Hey." Carol whispers it, "Don’t hey me." 

Her voice does one of those things where it cracks on the end of her words. She leans down and holds more pressure on the wound. Nothing seems to be helping though. The enemy is down, the world around them is in ruins, burning pieces of debris is everywhere but all Carol can see is Jess. There’s her Jess, the same woman who crawls on her walls and leaves footprints, the same one who feeds Chewie when she’s away and the same one who holds her hand when the world gets tough. Only now she can’t figure out how to keep Jess with her. 

All her medical training from the military field is gone, she’s drawing blanks. She wants to call someone, anyone, Stephen maybe— he can fix people. He can fix a lot of things. Maybe Wanda even, Carol could call the Witch in to help stop the bleeding. Despite all the options coming to mind, she doesn’t move her hands and then the tears come. Carol doesn’t cry easily. There are no solitary tears leaving tracks on her cheeks, its a downpour of streaking eyeliner and heaving gasps, “Jess, I’m sorry. I could have helped you. I can fly you out of here. We can go to a hospital.” Her statements are broken and lost between sobs. 

"Hey, hey." Jessica’s voice is so soft around them and Carol feels herself chilled to the bone despite her abnormal body heat. Jess’ hand moves up and she grabs gently on to a lock of blond hair. Her red covered finger gently twirls around of the bit of hair as she looks up at her best friend, "It’s okay, I never stood a chance. Coming back, thinking everyone is Skrull, I’ve lost it, Carol." 

Carol shakes her head feverishly. She’s all sobs and running nose trying to hold on to Jess a bit more, but she let’s go of the wound and settles for drawing the other woman up in to her arms. The woman pulls her in close and moves, “I’m letting you have a chance.” She takes off from the ground at a record speed, she’s flying, headed somewhere, anywhere with a hospital.


	3. Days Off [Jan/Clint/Kate BROTP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotp setting with Hawkeye Squared established drabble.

"Oh my God, I needed this!" Janet’s face is rubbing against an expensive scarf. It’s all gauzy and yellow with golden accents and black threading. She’s in her own form of heaven. A blissful smile is over her pink lips and her little nose wrinkles as she moves to the next scarf, "And I need this one too." 

Kate is grinning ear to ear. Her eyes are on her friend who is moving along the scarves like they will run away if she doesn’t pick them up fast enough.They’re only in their fourth boutique of the afternoon, cleaning out fifth avenue like true shoppers only can. Her dark hair is pulled back on top of her head, designer sunglasses keeping the bun company and she’s wearing a Janet Van Dyne original, lilac sundress with dark violet buttons. They are enjoying a day with no crumbling skyscrapers. A day of silence, no phones ringing off the hook, no desperate please from the city. No one is screaming for help. It’s perfectly quiet and calm, aside from the normal hustle and bustle of the city. 

"You need this one!" Janet is pulling a long gauzy scarf off the rack. It’s purple of course and covered in little darker purple circles that mimic targets. 

"I need it." Kate repeats the words reaching out with crooked little calloused fingers and grabbing on to it. She instantly wraps it around her neck, twisting it in to a little knot and spinning on her heel to face the third person in their party. 

Lagging a few steps behind with an arm full of bags and boxes is a very tired master archer. He’s dragging his feet, eyes are partially closed and he looks exhausted like he only wants a nap. Katherine gestured to the scarf and cleared her throat, “Boss, Boss, look at this. I need this yeah?” 

Kate held the bottom of the scarf up as she moved a step closer to Clint who found the bench put in the store just for him. He sank down on to it and finally looked over at her, “It’s nice.” He answered her with a tired sounding tone. 

"Nice?" Janet piped up from behind the second Hawkeye. Her arms are full now, so full that she can barely hold all the accessories in her hands. Her face is glowing, cheeks red and she’s bouncing on the tips of her toes, "It’s perfect!"

Kate turned back to Clint, “See, perfect.” Kate sounded out the letters intentionally to annoy him. Clint rolled his eyes and looked back to Janet.

"Are we done yet?" He yawns before laying his head down on to one of the many boxes the girls have purchased. He agreed to join them at the last minute when Janet promised him lunch on her, of course lunch hadn’t happened yet. Clint was hungry, tired and starting to make sour faces the moment Janet found the sparkling pieces of jewelry on the next counter. 

"I love days off!" The Wasp’s words were dreamy and her eyes full of sparkles as she itched to get more of the accessories to add to her pile. She was working on getting the sales associates attention when Kate sank down next to Clint. The older archer turned his blond head down and laid it on her shoulder.

"Janet’s in heaven." Kate mused softly playing with the scarf around her neck.

"I’m pretty sure this is hell, Hawkeye."


	4. How to feel [Jan/Alex]

"Catch me if you can!" Janet’s voice is light and playful for once. It’s been too long since she had a moment to be human, to be careless and free. She’s been Wasp for too long, she’s been the bearer of responsibility for so long that she’s forgotten what it’s like to breathe without the weight of the world pressing on her shoulders. 

Alex’s laugh is deep and for a moment Janet wonders if he’s really going to follow, but she doesn’t have to wonder for long because he’s moving his way after her. He abandons his post on the bed and he’s chasing her shorter strides with his long legs. His head is still bandaged, there’s bruises along her throat like a necklace and here they are, pretending everything is okay even just for a moment. 

"I know I can," Alex carries on after her, his voice isn’t far from her laughter as she moves down the hallway. She’s running for the couch, something to put between them so they can do a dance in a circle after one another, only Janet doesn’t make it that far. Alex’s arm catches her by the waist and he curls her in, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder like she weighs absolutely nothing more than a feather. She is a fit of giggles and her hands smack over his back playfully, wedding ring glittering in the light as she refused to surrender the fight.

"This isn’t fair!" Janet whines and it’s pathetic. She’s more or less laughing, fingers gripping on the shirt that’s stretched over his back, "You know how I feel about that!" She kicks her little legs back and he smooths a hand over her backside before playfully patting her on the rear. Janet’s face is a mess of red and her eyes are lit up with amusement. 

"I do know!" Alex laughed as he pulled her back in to the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot as he guided her to the bed, tossing her down and pulling on her legs. His hands smooth over her pale legs and he grips onto her, pulling her across the messy bed, "And I’m not going to fix it."


	5. It Worked [Jan/Clint/Kate BROTP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROTP with Hawkeye Square established.

"You two are insane!" Janet’s voice sounded across the field. She ducked down just as a bullet came a little too close for comfort. So close she could feel the heat coming off of it, and it shaved off about a half inch of dark hair from her already short cut. The small bits of hair fell in to Janet’s hand and her lips parted for a moment as shock took over. The shock melted quickly into anger and the first thing to leave her lips was a string of explicit words. 

"Easy there, Ladybug." Clint’s voice chimed, "There are small children present —Ow!" 

Kate’s fist connected with Clint’s face, it wasn’t hard but it wasn’t exactly gentle either, “The only small child here is you, and Jan we’re not insane. He’s insane, I’m sane. I have years of therapy under my belt.” 

"You know, Katie-Kate, that doesn’t make me feel any better." Clint added before straightening up, bow in hand and an arrow stretched across the body of the weapon. He had a mark and he took the shot, the arrow leaving the bow with quick precision and landing it’s target right in the left kneecap of a man in one of those orange tracksuits. 

Only he was one of dozens down there. They were streaming endlessly out of white vans. All toting guns and other illegal weaponry, trying to take over this part of Brooklyn. It didn’t matter how many times Clint and Kate tried to bully them out, they just ruthlessly continued coming back, trying to make the neighborhood theirs, “I have an idea!” Kate chimed as she ducked down and pressed her back against the ledge of the building. A stream of bullets was aimed up at them and they all ducked down from the automatic barrage. 

"This could be bad." Janet covered her ears as she tried to peek over the edge of the building as the loud sounds of warfare slowly faded out, "I don’t even have the right clothes on today. We weren’t supposed to be on duty today, we were supposed to be getting rid of that hideous wallpaper you have slathered all over your walls." 

Clint turned his blonde head over to the shorter woman, “S’cuse me? Hideous? That’s a little strong.”

"Oh it’s hideous alright." Kate added as she leaned over across Janet’s lap and grabbed on to Clint’s shoulder. She yanked him down and pulled on his quiver. The weight of her yanking knocked him over on his side, an irritated sigh leaving his lips. Kate’s fingers expertly went through the stems and she pulled out the arrow she was looking for. Pulling it free, Kate sat back up and put a knee on Clint and one on Jan. Both of them lifted her up just enough to see over the edge and she fired off the arrow. 

The high tech device smacked in to the side of the white van and for a moment nothing happened, “Really? That was your plan?” Janet groaned as she held the archer up. Her smaller shoulder’s shook for a moment before the explosion went off. The van erupted in to a fit of flames, tires leaving the road for a moment as debris went everywhere. Pieces of the van went flying, bodies in tracksuits went down, there was one big explosive mess and then a tire exploded, hitting the fire hydrant to the right. The impact caused a squeal that sounded like a pressure cooker on the stove, and then there was spray of city water a good twelve feet in the air.

"This is going to be really expensive." Clint sighed as a grimace took over his features.

"It worked didn’t it?" Kate grinned as the two of them set her down. She slung her arms out and hooked one over Clint’s neck and one over Janet’s pulling them in. "We’re a regular band of Avengers." 

Janet cleared her throat and shot Kate a look, “Alright, fine, two avengers and an almost avenger.” Kate added with a shrug of her shoulders.


	6. History Repeats [Kate/Loki Non-Romantic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun mix of YA Comics / MCU, my dear friend prompted this and I spit this piece out.

Kate’s arrow is dead on. 

It strikes the Trickster God in the shoulder and he stumbles back for a moment. Her arrow head has sank into the fleshy spot between the protective grasp of his armor, He looks confused for a moment. His eyes trace over the slender shaft of the arrow down to the head that’s buried in his flesh. Loki reaches over and wraps his slender fingers around the object and with a quick motion, pulls it out. Blood starts to seep from the wound in to the fabric of his robes, “You child…” 

He looks up to the younger archer and she has another arrow ready. Her lips are pressed in to a thin line and her shoulders are shaking and she knows she’s going to miss this shot if she can’t calm the twist of nerves in her stomach. Kate Bishop is standing along the bodies, she is a purple beacon of hope in a mass grave, “You betrayed us all!” She yells it like he should feel some sort of remorse for all the things he’s done.

All the bodies are from his destructive streak. In order to control the realm he had come to strike up a war and succeeded. Most of her friends are at her feet, her mentor is in the cusp of her vision and he’s dead. She has his bow. Her fingers are pulling back the string and it’s touching over her lips as she watches him, “We used to be friends, and you used us! You used us all.”

Katherine’s voice is raw and her elbows are locking up, “We used to be friends and you used them. You used them to kill each other!” 

In her anger, she releases the arrow but it goes long and misses him completely. It embeds itself in to the ground a few feet away from him and Kate doesn’t bother grabbing another arrow. Instead she runs at him. She swings the bow up to hit him and he catches it. His hand bends back the upper neck of the bow and she lets go, nailing him in the face with a punch. He barely moves when her fist connects with his face. His head jerks to the side but, he quickly turns back and shoves her forward. The small woman stumbles back over her deceased friends and hits what’s left of the destroyed road, “I don’t know what kind of power you want, but killing your friends isn’t — this isn’t how the world works!” 

Loki’s lips are tight and then they curve up into a slight sinister smirk and he stalks forward with his arms opening up, ” What happened doesn’t change anything.” He speaks of his own poetic justice. Like all of her loved ones had to suffer for his great reign. Like their previous friendship all those years ago meant nothing. He doesn’t look like the Loki she knew. 

He looks so much darker. He has a sharper edge to his jaw and a grin that makes her scramble back, fingers skimming the ground for a weapon to use against him, “You didn’t have to do this. You didn’t have to do any of this.” She’s breathing harder, backing up on her hands, kicking her legs back until her hands fold over the body of Clint. Kate freezes and she turns to look over her shoulder. The blond archer is dead, his eyes are faded and they no longer hold that playful spark. Reaching behind her she grabs at the quiver on his back. There are a few arrows left, but what they are she doesn’t know. They could be anything and that’s fine with Kate because the Trickster God’s words are true, what happened before doesn’t change anything. 

Her fingers wrap around an arrow and she moves. Kate’s training is nowhere near perfect. She’s arrogant, sloppy, and yet she still plays hero. She draws her hand back and slams the arrow in to his armor but, his laughter rings out among the dead, “History repeats itself yet again.”


	7. Starve Then [Clint/Kate]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye Squared Drabble - Prompt "I cant eat this"

“I can’t eat this.” 

Kate’s glossy lips part for a moment with her spoon dangerously close to her lips. Slowly she lowers it and her brows start to knit together as she looks across the small table to him, confused. She’s confused because this is Clint and he rarely refuses food. She wonders for a moment if he’s sick and resists the urge to reach over the table and smack her palm to his forehead for a temperature check.

"Why not?" Kate asks setting her silverware down and folding her arms delicately in front of her on the table. She tilts her dark head to the side and the floppy sun hat she wears cuts a dark shadow across her pale face, "It’s delicious." 

"Katie," He starts and points at the plate with an incredulous look. "I can’t even pronounce it. So I’m not eatin’ it." 

"Is that seriously what you’re basing your diet off of?" She narrowed her blue eyes at him and resisted the urge to tap her foot impatiently. Here they were, on vacation and he wasn’t going to eat. Kate had to practically peel him off the couch, pack his bags, and even purchase the tickets just for him to take an actual vacation. Not just couch surfing until he was called in for the next mission. 

He looks at her again and points at the food as if it’s emphasizing his answer. Frustration bubbles up within the younger archer and she reaches down, grabs her spoon and stomps her foot over his under the table. Clint’s mouth drops open in a shout at her abuse and she stuffs the spoon into his mouth forcing him to eat the foreign food, “There!” She shouts at him like she’s solved all the problems in the world with a single gesture.

Clint sputters and tries to spit it out but, in the end he chews and swallows. It’s delicious and quickly busies himself by crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back in his seat with a scowl. He won’t admit her victory over lunch, but his scowl does nothing for the grin that’s spreading over her pretty face. 

"I was right wasn’t I?" She nudges his leg under the table with a sly grin.

Clint shifts back and scoffs, “Save it for the trip home.”


	8. Mother Nature [Clint/Kate]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye Squared - Prompt "Mother Nature"

“You can do this.” 

It’s raining pretty badly. There’s a crash of lightning in the background and the world around her is illuminated for a moment before being tossed back into darkness. Her shirt is stuck to her and there’s a permanent scowl on her pale face as she looks over to the man towering next to her. His hair is wet and looks darker than it actually is. He’s sporting a black eye and it’s mostly her fault, but she won’t admit it. 

”I know,” She tries not to snap at him, but it comes out that way anyways. She’s tired, wet, and the rain shows no signs of stopping. “I can’t see anything.” Her arms are strained, the muscles in her back are tense and Kate is struggling not to shake when the wind blows. It’s cold and raining in New York and all she wants to do is go inside and bury herself on the worn out couch. She doesn’t want to be out here in the storm any longer than she needs to be. It’s stupid to be out in this weather, it’s even more stupid that they’re on the roof.

She holds her hand out to him, “Hammer.”

A heavy tool is placed in her hand and she carefully grips it before bringing it down over the wood plank stretched over the ceiling. Both her and Clint are kneeling on this piece of plywood, nailing it down over a piece of ceiling that is long gone over his living room. They’re blocking off the rest of the rain before it can make itself at home in his run-down apartment. Katherine hopes now that maybe he’ll listen to her and next time hire an actual roofer. Not his protege for cheap labor in the payment of a B-Horror movie and deep dish pizza. 

Once finished she tossed him back the hammer which he catches just as the lightning flashes in the distance once more. A joke of being friends with the God of Thunder is on the tip of her tongue but, Kate doesn’t get it out because before she can talk, he’s holding a hand down to her. A smirk settles over her scowl and she reaches up, clasping his hand. Her fingers fold around his calloused palm and he pulls her up almost effortlessly. “Good job, Hawkeye.” He smiles down to her in the rainy night.

"Save it for the sunshine, Hawkeye."

**Author's Note:**

> All unedited, answered prompts and drabbles from my tumblr @fullofgeckos.  
> I have many more sitting in my inbox that I hope to write soon. Until then, feel free to follow and suggest more.


End file.
